


My Sister's Boyfriend

by overloaded_with_kpop



Series: 원택 [2]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Because of Reasons, Boyfriends, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hyukbin are close, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, Taekwoon has a younger sister, There's Neo if you squint, Wontaek - Freeform, angsty af, boyfriend?, how to tag?, still adding tags, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overloaded_with_kpop/pseuds/overloaded_with_kpop
Summary: (Formerly Known as:  My Sister's Boyfriend Is The One For Me)Taekwoon takes interest in his sister's boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Teaser, just saying.

It was love at first sight. The flame red hair, lean body, shaped face and bright smile. Perfection was what it was, an angel in it's true lighting. He walked in beaming like the sun on the earth, confidence rang out with each step he took and his head turned, meeting the eyes of the elder. An instant connection was made, that slight softening of eyes and spark of color that just rushed into his vision.

As Taekwoon watched the couple walk by, with one pair of the couples eyes locked with his own, he flicked his tongue across his lips, a habit of his. And the older watched the younger's action of following his tongue till it was hidden by his lips.

Something was about to change, but all Taekwoon knew was that he might have just fallen for his sister's boyfriend.


	2. One - First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I just found out Hyebin is the name of one of the members of Momoland, I just found it and used it. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, I've been busy with homework and school and friends. I finally finished, so I'm happy I can get this out, hope you like it!

It was a slow weekend, making it more enjoyable as Taekwoon had more time to focus on his music. A pristine piano was placed in the living room, something his parents got him for his birthday. The whole house was filled with music as he played Taeyang's, Eyes, Nose, Lips. A soft hum leaving his lips as he put his passion into each note played. 

The house was empty, his parents out and about and his sister with her boyfriend, meaning Taekwoon could play as loud and sing as loud as he wanted. But Taekwoon wanted to listen to each note ring out into his house, feel the music moving through his body as he slowly moved his fingers to another song. Soon he was partially playing Eyes, Nose, Lips, and partially playing Symphony by Super Junior. The songs clashed in a battle of dissonance and mixed feelings. 

Finally, the dissonance was resolved due to Taekwoon fully settling into Symphony, his fingers moving over the keys perniciously. Till he ended the song strongly, his head thrown back as he played the last note of the delighted song. Somehow, throughout the entirety of the song, he was able to keep the same rhythm, something he had been practicing for a while now.

A content sigh fell from his cherry red lips as he stood, walking to the kitchen for his afternoon snack. His parent's wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning and he had no idea when his sister would return, so he would make a snack and then when she came back, he would order dinner. 

Fixing himself some ramen, he filled his bowl with it and went to the dining room, slurping on his food silently as that was the only sound that could be heard. Taekwoon had always liked silence, not to mention he was very quiet himself and had the loudest friends. He doesn't even know how he chose these people to be his friends, it kind of just happened. 

After replenishing himself, Taekwoon walked into his room. From the window, he could see the sun dipping into the ocean as the bright ball of flame sank lower and under the crystal blue water. 

Taekwoon found himself thinking. Love, the four letter word that could mean everything but nothing at the same time. The pain and sorrow it brings but also the joy and happiness. You know what they say, knowing a person is like music, we are attracted to their melody and as we learn more about them, we know their lyrics. That was something one of his oldest friends had told him.

He had never thought about love for himself. Taekwoon had always been single and alone, but he had family and friends so he was too distracted with those two important things to even think about finding someone to love. It was strange to him, sure he's had a crush before, but he's never seen someone at first sight that he just wanted. The thought left his mind quickly when he heard the a car pull up into the driveway. 

The black-haired male walked down the stairs, light taps resonating through the empty house as he got the menu's from the drawer in the kitchen. He knew that Hyebin, his little sister, never brought her boyfriend inside, so he was preparing to ask her what she was in the mood for.

That plan went out the window when the door opened to giggles of two people walking inside. Slowly Taekwoon raised his head, flicking his head quickly to remove the hair from his eyes. 

It was love at first sight. The flame red hair, lean body, shaped face and bright smile. Perfection was what it was, an angel in it's true lighting. He walked in beaming like the sun on the earth, confidence rang out with each step he took and his head turned, meeting the eyes of the elder. An instant connection was made, that slight softening of eyes and spark of color that just rushed into his vision. 

As Taekwoon watched the couple walk by, with one pair of the couples eyes locked with his own, he flicked his tongue across his lips, a habit of his. And the older watched the younger's action of following his tongue till it was hidden by his lips. 

Hyebin walked right passed Taekwoon, not acknowledging his presence in the house as she continued to tell some story about her and her friends. The new male in the house snapped his attention back to the girl he was dating, laughing nervously as if he was caught watching her older brother. 

"Da-eun decided to run past the security guard while shrieking and scaring the wits out of him." When Hyebin turned around to look at her boyfriend was when she finally noticed her silent brother watching her boyfriend. "Taekwoon!" She shrieked nervously. 

The elder turned his attention to his little sister, an eyebrow arching in question. He never really had to use words with her for her to get what he was asking. 

"Um, this is my boyfriend, Wonshik. " That's when the red-head turned and bowed to him, his head turning up slightly to catch a glance of Taekwoon's mysteriously dark brown eyes. "Wonshik, this is my older brother, Taekwoon." 

"It nice to meet you, Taekwoon. " Wonshik said, the older's name rolling off his tongue like he had been using it for a thousand years. 

"As well as you, Wonshik, " Taekwoon bowed in reply, his voice as soft and light in the air as ever. 

Their eye contact was something different. Taekwoon had never seen someone and immediately wanted them, not like when Wonshik came through his front door with a hand holding onto his sister's. Something about Wonshik made Taekwoon's vision brighter then it had been a few minutes ago. The same goes for Wonshik, the world seemed so different when his eyes connected with Taekwoon's. 

"Uh, you won't tell mom and dad about this, right?" Both of their hair was brought to the only girl in the house, a hand scratching nervously at her neck. 

A sigh spilled from Taekwoon's nose as he thought it over in his head, nodding before he had actually thought it over. Getting to see this beauty was something that Taekwoon was not ready to give up. 

A huff of relief fell from Hyebin's lips, a smile gracing her face that was less feline then Taekwoon's, in Wonshik's opinion anyway. "Thank you so much, Taek." She said, turning to Wonshik again, "Let's go to my room."

Hyebin started leading him away from the kitchen before Taekwoon said anything, but then he already had said something at the first step, "Before you go, Hyebin, what would you two like to eat?" Another breath of relief fell from the petite girl's mouth. 

"Pizza would be fine." She answered, going to try and move away before Taekwoon said anything else. 

"Also, " he continued, "don't make too much noise and no disgusting things in that room." Taekwoon gave Hyebin a look and that forced out a curt nod from her. He gave Wonshik a look but it was a different. It was somewhat seductive to Wonshik, the dark brown eyes compelling him to do as he's told. 

Hyebin dragged Wonshik away, thus breaking the eye contact of him and Taekwoon. All Wonshik could do about it was go along with his girlfriend, sparing one small glance to her older brother before walking upstairs. 

Taekwoon felt something in the bottom of his heart that did not settle the subtle butterflies in his stomach. Something was about to change, but all Taekwoon knew was that he had a thing for his sister's boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vixx Reincarnation gives me life. 
> 
> Comment and leave Kudos! I would like to know what you think!


	3. Two - Sleepover Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyebin's eyes lite up as she overheard their conversation, wanting to cuddle with Wonshik and sleep all warm and fuzzy tonight. Then Taekwoon turned to her, "No, he is not sleeping in your room. Dad would kill me if he ever found out and I'm not taking that chance. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter!!!

 

Taekwoon listened to Hakyeon as they walked inside his house. It had to be mid-day, the sun shining it's brightest, sky clear and blue, and a slight breeze brushing skin. The two elder men walked passed the threshold, seeing Wonshik on the phone with someone and Hyebin sitting on the couch sniffling with red eyes and what looked to be a runny nose. 

 

Hyebin flinched and turned at the sound of the door opening and closing, looking relieved when she saw her older brother and his best friend. 

 

"Hyebin?" Taekwoon asked, his voice light and feathery as always. "What happened?" He looked up at the red-haired boy on the phone for answers, knowing that Hyebin would just start crying again if she had to talk about it. 

 

Hakyeon sat next to his best friend's sister, holding her hand and smiling sweetly at her. She gave a weak smile back, sniffling loudly. The tan skinned man always knew just what to do in these types of situations. Plus, she had known Hakyeon since she was a baby. 

 

Wonshik got off the phone, then turned toward his girlfriend's older brother, his eyes honest and softening from the cold stone shine it had before. "She was touched by some creep at the mall."

 

After that sentence spilled from his small lips, he told the story of how he just happened to be getting there with his friends when he saw her struggling to get away from the guy. He jumped right in when he saw, but he was a little too late to save her from the ugly purplish bruise on her cheek after getting punched in the face for apparently, "not listening like a good girl." 

 

Taekwoon shivered at those words, squatting down in front of Hyebin and locking eyes with her. His eyes were asking if Wonshik's story was true, that he hadn't done something to her himself. A nod came from Hyebin, fully understanding the question held in Taekwoon's warm pools of chocolate. He knew she wouldn't lie to him about that type of stuff, so he stood to full height and nodded. 

 

"Have you filed a police report? Had he been arrested?" The elder turned his fiery gaze to the younger male, tilting his head to the side. 

 

"My friends held the guy until the cops got there. They know everything that happened and took him into custody." Wonshik spilled, feeling a little heated at the look in Taekwoon's eyes.

 

A nod came from the elder as he looked back at his best friend, "Hakyeon, will you go and clean Hyebin up, I need to talk to Wonshik for a second." Hakyeon nodded, leading the frail girl up the stairs, knowing he would have to wash off her full face of makeup and reapply it himself. He knew that it would take her mind off of the incident as he fixed her up. 

 

Once they were out of hearing reach, Taekwoon turned to Wonshik, walking up to him so they were closer. Not too close but not too far either, looking straight into the younger's eyes and sighing relief into the air. His eyes were like a puppies as he bowed to him and said, "Thank you. I'm glad you were there for her, I don't know what I would've done if something happened to her." He bowed one more time to show his gratitude.

 

Wonshik smiled brightly, lighting up Taekwoon's whole living room. "It's no big deal, I wouldn't let anyone hurt her." 

 

"She choose the right guy, I see." The elder turned and sat on the couch, his eyes adjusting to the younger's brightness. When he glanced at his heart warming smile, his chest filled with something unfamiliar to him. 

 

His smiles beautiful...., Taekwoon thought randomly, then realizing what he had just thought he shook his head, What the hell is wrong with me? 

 

Taekwoon turned his gaze to his hands, fiddling with one of his sleeves. The silence was ringing throughout the room, making Taekwoon want to fill it with some type of conversation. Thing is, he had never been the conversation type, and instead just felt awkward where he sat. 

 

Clearing his throat, Wonshik stopped focusing on the blank white walls and turned it to the elder. "Um, are you hungry or thirsty?" Taekwoon asked, his voice lighter then before because of his shy nature. The guy just saved his sister from a creep, the least he could offer was food or a drink.

 

"Yeah, uh, some water sounds good." Taekwoon pushed himself off the couch, going into the fridge and getting a water for Wonshik and some lemonade for himself. He handed the drink to him, opening his own and taking a swig.

 

Normally it wasn't like Taekwoon to up and ask a question, but he felt like he just needed something to talk about with him or else it would be rather awkward in the room. 

 

Lists of conversation starters popped into his mind as he searched for the right one. Hakyeon once told him that he needs to learn how to start conversations without being the awkwardest person in the world, so that night he searched up list after list of conversation starters.

 

"What are you doing for the rest of the day?" He blurted. 

 

"Um, I don't know, I was thinking of just hanging out with Hyebin to make sure she was okay." Wonshik scratched the back of his head.

 

Taekwoon felt as though he had to have an explanation for the random question, "That sounds fine. I'll make you guys dinner, if you want." He shrugged shyly. 

 

Wonshik nodded, his smile returning to full length, his eyes bending into crescents as he looked at Taekwoon, "That sounds cool, I would really appreciate it."

 

"It's the least I could do." Taekwoon bowed again, the younger knowing that it was another thanks. 

 

Small footsteps were heard from the stairs. Descending from the wooden staircase was Hakyeon, typing furiously on his phone before landing on the hardwood floor and looking at Taekwoon. 

 

"Sorry, Taekwoonie, I've gotta go. My Kennie Bear is having another panic about whether he should perform in the school musical or the play that the city is putting on." He shook his head with a smile, his black hair moving from his forehead. "Hyebin's upstairs, fixed up and sitting on her bed. Uh, Wonshik is it? She said to tell you that you could go up." 

 

Wonshik looked at the man, nodding and smiling at him, "Yeah, I never got your name?" 

 

"Hakyeon. Most people call me N, except for him." He jabbed a thumb at the quiet and observant male. 

 

"It sounds weird when I say it that's why." Taekwoon grumbled.

 

"Well, it's nice to meet you N. " Hakyeon nodded, waving a goodbye to the two and walking out with a blown kiss to his best friend who scowled at the shorter males antics. The taller closed the door and locked it. 

 

"He's annoying." Wonshik shrugged at the opinion. 

 

* * *

 

 

Taekwoon finished the dinner he promised, plating the dishes and trying to call them down for dinner.

 

"Dinners ready!" He knew that wouldn't be loud enough to get the teenagers down the stairs. "Dinner's ready!" He raised his voice a little more but frowned deeply when he didn't hear talking or footsteps. Damn his quiet voice! 

 

"Dinner's ready!" He finally got to the volume he wanted, hearing talking and heavy foot falls after a few seconds. He sighed, he needs to invest in a bell specially made for calling people for dinner. 

 

The oldest in the house set out the food on the dinner table, plating one for himself and standing at the counter. 

 

Wonshik and Hyebin sat at the table, the male smiling at the food and commenting, "It smells amazing, Taekwoon." 

 

The eldest shook his head, looking down and blushing for some unknown reason, "Well, hopefully it tastes even better." 

  
Wonshik nodded. He and Hyebin picked up their chopsticks, tasting the food in front of them.

 

"It's so good, Taek." Hyebin moaned, stuffing her face with more. Wonshik nodded - which he seemed to be doing a lot of today - along with her statement, eating another chopsticks full.

 

Taekwoon nodded, starting to eat his food. It was pretty good, lacking in salt, but still held lots of flavor. The room was filled with a comfortable silence, but the black-haired male broke it with a question to his sister. "How are you feeling Hyebin?"

 

Hyebin shrugged, immediately stuffing her mouth with food so she didn't have to talk - something she learned from her older brother. Taekwoon sighed, he was the same way when it came to topics such as this. 

 

Once everyone finished their food, they realized how late it was. Too late for Wonshik to go home. He didn't want the kid to be driving tired. He knew that their parents wouldn't be home until tomorrow after noon and that Wonshik wouldn't be staying that long. 

 

"Hey, Wonshik." Taekwoon said softly, scared that the red-head hadn't heard him. He did and he turned his attention to the older. "I don't want you to drive tired, so you can spend the night if you want. "

 

Wonshik nodded, "Um, okay, I was going to drive home but I see your point." 

 

Hyebin's eyes lite up as she overheard their conversation, wanting to cuddle with Wonshik and sleep all warm and fuzzy tonight. Then Taekwoon turned to her, "No, he is not sleeping in your room. Dad would kill me if he ever found out and I'm not taking that chance. " 

 

She grumbled to herself as she crossed her arms. "Fine." Hyebin mumbled grumpily at her older brother.

 

"You can sleep in the guest bedroom." Taekwoon motioned up the stairs and went to go and get Wonshik settled for bed. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I was very late with this chapter. Every time I wrote it it sounded wrong and so I rewrote the beginning like 4 time before finally thinking that this was better then the rest. Plus my school schedule and surprisingly having a better social life out of school and home had been getting in the way. Just know I'm trying to get these chapters out to you ASAP.
> 
> I hope your anticipating the next chapter because I'm really excited to write it.


	4. Three - Sleepover Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What had he almost done?

Wonshik was settled into the silk black sheets, Hyebin clinging to his arm as she knew she would have to leave him. Taekwoon wouldn't allow her to sleep next to her boyfriend, so she was getting her cuddling in now. 

 

He gave her a sweet smile, leaning down and kissing her hair. Wonshik wondered how soft would Taekwoon's hair be under his lips. Why would he think about that? Especially while holding his girlfriend. The red-head scolded himself mentally, looking down in the sleepy girls eyes. They were glazed, just as dark as her brothers. 

 

Slowly, Wonshik lifted her, carrying her out like a princess and setting her on the bed, grabbing a blanket at the end of the bed and flicking it out of it's folded state and over her small frame. 

 

For a tall guy like Taekwoon, he sure had a small sister. 

 

The teen walked out of the room, turning the light off and closing the door softly. He felt like a parent tucking in their child. 

 

Walking slowly down the hallway, Wonshik admired the rustic wallpaper that peeled at the corner of each wall. Carpet beneath his feet a reddish brown, like rusted silver almost. At the end of the hall, a small collection of family photos on a dresser like object that held blankets, covers, pillow covers, etc. It was almost a bright red, but had dark edges, reminding him of Taekwoon's hair, how it went from dark roots to lighter ends. 

 

Why was his brain doing this? Why did he feel as though he connected everything to Taekwoon? Not to mention that they've barely talked about anything and don't know each other. Plus, Taekwoon doesn't seem like the small talk kind of person, so why would he even be interested if he couldn't find anything out about the man?

 

Interest. That word got caught in his brain. When did he become interested in the male? He's obviously older then Wonshik, yet he did seem pretty young for his age. Wonshik would've thought Taekwoon was a senior had Hyebin not mentioned that Taekwoon went to the local college. He didn't specifically know his age.

 

The red-headed teen walked in through the white wood door, closing it quietly behind himself. Black sheets reminded him of Taekwoon's lazy, intimidating gaze. There he goes again, connecting every little detail to the older man. 

 

Sleep, maybe if he had a good night's rest he would be able to get the beautiful elder out of his mind and concentrate on his actual girlfriend, not her brother. 

 

As Wonshik laid back, he felt uncomfortable sleeping in jeans and his t-shirt, but he wouldn't ask for anything from the elegant, dreamy looking guy. He grabbed the comforter, throwing the fabric over himself and turning on his right side. Before turning around, he turned the lamp on the nightstand off, leaving the room in complete darkness. 

 

 

 

 

_Hands crawled over the skin of Wonshik's bare chest. The lean fingers were massaging just above his v-line, a moan breaking free from his mouth as the motion continued._

_Lips were locked on to his own, small pants coming from them as they unlatched for air. It was thrilling, the feeling of excitement running through his blood that ran cold a while ago. When they attached again, he reached his hand around the person's waist._

_Soon their lips trailed his jaw line, up the small path to his ear, and breathed on the shell. He wanted to hear her sweet voice, hear her sexy voice tell him she wanted it._

 

_But that wasn't what happened at all. "Do you feel bad being my sister's boyfriend but you're making out with her brother?" Taekwoon asked, his voice light and seducing._

 

_Half way through his own moan Wonshik froze, he gasped at the words as they had just registered in his messed up mind. Pulling back, he made eye contact with what looked to be Taekwoon, but his face was covered in shadows, just his feline eyes showing._

 

_A horrified face made it's way to Wonshik's face as he started breathing heavily._

 

_"Wake up, Wonshik. Wake up." Taekwoon suddenly said, his voice ringing in Wonshik's ears like some sort of spell. "Wake up, Wonshik." He repeated over and over again until-_

 

 

 

 

"Wonshik wake up!" Taekwoon whisper-yelled at the man, seeing his eyes finally snap open. 

 

Once his eyes made contact with the horrified chocolate ones, he could see that he looked about ready to freak-out. 

 

Wonshik quickly moved away from the older male, nearly falling off the soft bed but catching himself just in time. Taekwoon turned the small lap next to the bed on, filling the room with just enough light for them to see each other. 

 

"Are you okay?" Taekwoon asked in a shy, soft and sleepy voice, his fingers fiddling with the bed sheets. 

 

It took Wonshik a little to register what he was saying, but he finally answered with a, "Yeah, yes, I'm fine." He lifted a hand to his head, rubbing his temple.

 

"That's good. I heard you moving around and saw that you looked close to hyperventilating. "

 

"Sorry for waking you, I didn't mean to. I just had a nightmare. " Wonshik felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, not only had he been thinking of kissing his girlfriend's brother, but he also awoke him from his sleep. 

 

"Don't be sorry, I was already awake. " Taekwoon waved off the apology. "You wanna come with me to make some warm milk?" He asked, shyly.

 

Wonshik nodded, he knew it was a bad idea, but he felt like he had too. 

 

The two men abandoned the bed, Taekwoon turning the light off before he guided Wonshik down the dark stairs. 

 

It was pitch black in the house except for the slivers of the moons silver lining shining on the furniture of the living room and hallways. Taekwoon led him to the kitchen in the dark, his hand ghosting over the small of the boy's back. When they entered the kitchen he plugged a small night light in since the kitchen light makes too much noise. 

 

Opening the fridge, Taekwoon grabbed the milk, next reaching into a cup board and pulling out two slim microwavable glasses. He poured the milk in, set them both in the microwave and turned it on. Surprisingly, when things were heating in the microwave it didn't make much noise, except for the annoying beep that tells you when something is done. 

 

Wonshik was trying to get out of the way - the kitchen was kind of small and for two tall men, their wasn't that much space. He moved to the other counter, accidentally trapping the elder between himself and the counter. 

 

Warm pants came from the two, their breaths mixing as none of them tried to move away from the other, instead standing frozen and searching for each other's eyes in the darkness. When their eyes adjusted to the dark room and small light illuminating the counter, they were able to find each other, getting lost in one another's hot stares.

 

He was right there, in front of him. Wonshik could lean forward and connect their lips, but he couldn't at the same time. He wasn't that type of guy to give into his own desires if it meant hurting someone else. 

 

It was so hard to resist, both of them so close yet so far away. Taekwoon just stared into the warm chocolate pools staring back at him, feeling trapped between the counters. 

 

Both of them were frozen, minds clouded with desire, but also with restraint. They couldn't, it would hurt Hyebin, they couldn't. 

 

Finally, the microwave beeped, bringing them out of their trances and making them move quickly away from one another. Taekwoon took the glasses of warm milk out and set Wonshik's next to him.

 

"Goodnight, " he said quickly as he then dashed back to his room, leaving on the hallway light for him to get back to his own room.

 

Wonshik stood stunned in the kitchen, his cheeks a bright red and his hand clenching the counter. What had he almost done? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt more inspired for this chapter and knew exactly what I was going to do. It's Thanksgiving break now so hopefully I can update a few more chapters before I have to go back.


	5. Four - Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were staring at each other, it was only for around 5 seconds but it felt as though it had been an eternity.

Taekwoon felt panic rise in his chest the next morning, the events from last night flashing through his mind as though he were watching some drama on TV. What had he been thinking? Kissing his sister's boyfriend was so far over the line, that if you looked back the line would be gone. Good thing he didn't, he hadn't crossed that line,  _yet._ He wanted him, Taekwoon could feel it in his chest. What was wrong with him?

Sitting up in bed, Taekwoon reached into his nightstand, pulling out two bottles colored orange. Both prescriptions for his anxiety, one to keep him calm for the day and the other to react with the chemicals in his brain. One thing Taekwoon hated more than dropping food, was panic attacks. 

He got out of bed, brushing his teeth and doing his daily skincare routine before walking over to his vanity. Trust me when I say that Taekwoon is a definite natural beauty - even prettier than his sister - but he liked to use makeup as well. He loved the feel of the brushes against his skin and the smear of makeup over his cheek bones. Taekwoon only knew how to do natural makeup, applying thin coats of everything because that's how his mother taught him. Hyebin, on the other hand, caked her makeup on, totally opposite from what Taekwoon did. 

As Taekwoon relished in the feel of the brush sliding against his moisturized skin, he cleared his mind. Hakyeon was waiting for him to come over and he knew Yixing would be there as well. It reminded him of how him and Yixing met. All that happened was that Yixing walked over to him and said that he liked his singing voice, that's what really got them talking. After he found out Yixing could sing himself and dance like a professional, he became interested in him. They became quick friends after they got over the awkward stages of their starting friendship. 

Hakyeon knew Joonmyeon, Yixing's boyfriend, so he had already met and befriended the Chinese male. Plus, his best friend was way more sociable than he was. 

Setting down his brushes, Taekwoon spritzed setting spray over his face and applied lip balm to his pink plump lips. A small smile spread across his lips as he grabbed his earring, completing his look and getting up to change his clothes. 

Today, he went with some Calvin Klein underwear, placing black jeans over them - the rim with the brand name on it sticking over the hem of his pants - a white shirt, and a blue jean button up, unbuttoned and over the white shirt. He loved his own style, he thought it made him...special, somehow. 

Grabbing his keys, wallet, and phone, he stuffed them into his butt pocket, checking himself out in the mirror one last time before grabbing the lip balm. Can't forget that, especially with South Korea's cold weather. Taekwoon hated dried and cracked lips, it made him disgusted for some unknown reason. Ugh, he shuddered, remembering the time Hakyeon had cracked lips and kept sucking on them even though it just made it worse.

Anyway, Taekwoon walked down the steps of his house, his foot-falls extremely quiet to the naked ear you would need special equipment to know when the man was coming down stairs. He walked forward, heading towards the door but not before stopping in front of the opening to the dining table. 

His heart fell to the bottom of his stomach, a frown turning the corners of his plump lips down as he saw what was going on. There Wonshik and Hyebin sat at the wooden table, mugs of coffee situated into their hands as they giggled with each other. Frown deepening, Taekwoon watched for a few more seconds. They sat there, sipping their coffee, conversing so naturally, and exchanging little kisses and touches with each other. Why? Why did his heart feel so empty watching this?

Wonshik was the one he was ready to kiss last night, it didn't happen though. It seemed as if he wanted to lean in and press his lips fully to Taekwoon's as well, but maybe he just thought of it the wrong way. Yeah, it was his imagination, his heart tricking him into thinking that the boy dating his sister wanted to kiss Taekwoon as bad as he did. But the thought was blown from his mind as soon as they connected eyes. 

They were staring at each other, it was only for around 5 seconds but it felt as though it had been an eternity.

Second 1: Connecting eyes with Wonshik and feeling his chest fill with something unknown to him.

Second 2: The fond looks falling over each other's faces as they stared.

Second 3: A slow blink of affection, acknowledgement, something Taekwoon couldn't decipher with his own eyes.

Second 4: Ends, everything came to an end, but it was known to them both that the moment they connected eyes, they never wanted it to end, it was too precious, magical, wonderful. 

Second 5: Looking away from each other felt like they were ending something, something forbidden to both of them due to one person, and Wonshik was sitting right next to her. 

Taekwoon looked down, grabbing the door knob and twisting it open gently, shutting it quietly after himself, deciding to text Hyebin that he had left for Hakyeon's a little earlier. It was just a fib, no worries involved. 

\---

 "What are you upset about Woonie-ah~?" Hakyeon asked, Yixing nodding along with his question as they waited for a reply, sitting at the eldest in the rooms bedroom. Hakyeon was spread out on the sheets while Yixing sat on the floor, Taekwoon joining him on the not totally hard ground. 

How? How did Hakyeon just know he was upset? Did he look depressed or something? Was Hakyeon an empath?

"I'm not, Cha." Taekwoon wanted to wince at his word choice. He had just snapped at his best friend, making it obvious that something was bothering him, and he called him Cha, as in Hakyeon's last name - he never did that.

"Obviously, you are. You just called me Cha instead of Hakyeon or Yeonie, plus you snapped at me. And you dampened the mood when you walked in." The dark-skinned man prosaically chimed, propping himself against the pillows. 

Yixing once again nodded in agreement, his phone in his hands and his eyes focused on the screen as he texted someone, adding to Hakyeon's proclamation with, "I didn't even look and I could feel the tension when you walked in." 

Taking a deep breath, Taekwoon rested his head on the plush mattress covered with a sheet and comforters of colors ranging from black to red. Hakyeon spoke up in the silence of Taekwoon's sulkin figure, "Now tell, Dr. Cha, what happened." 

Word after word fell in a murmurous tone from Taekwoon's mouth as he spilled it. The words feel like vomit coming from his stomach as he raced to finish what he was telling his friends. Yixing beside him had his mouth held open in shock, barely able to translate fast enough as he listened to what the older man was saying. Hakyeon, however, was indifferent, taking in each word and processing it. 

Once Taekwoon finished, he took a calming breath, burying his head in his hands as his face was covered in scarlet red and the tips of his ears dusted with pinkish red. Silence rang throughout the room, Yixing finally closing his mouth and turning back to his phone that buzzed, shattering the silence. He didn't answer, just looked at it and then set his phone down, lifting his eyes to look at Taekwoon again. 

"Well?" Taekwoon whispered, shifting so his butt didn't go numb instantly. 

"Well, what? It happened - I should actually say almost  _happened,_ but what's done is done. " The eldest looked over at his best friend, no difference to his expression then a few minutes ago.

Yixing still seemed a bit taken aback by what Taekwoon had spilt, but nodded slowly along with what Hakyeon said, "I mean yeah, if it happened, it happened. You can't travel to the past and change it, no matter how much you wanted too. " Yixing rambled slightly, before asking, "Do you regret it?" 

Another inevitable silence filled the room at the question. If Taekwoon said no? He didn't want to know what their reactions would be, but the silence already gave his answer. 

"I'm not going to tell you what is right and what is wrong, Taekwoon, you need to decide that for yourself. But I will tell you that...you are aware of what could happen with this, "Hakyeon chose his next words carefully, "crush of yours, right? I won't stop you. No one really could. But you have to think of the ramifications that come with it. No matter what you do, the way you go, their will be consequences." Again, Yixing nodded along. 

"Hakyeon-hyung forgot to say something though, " Yixing cut the silence in half before the room could be enveloped by it, "follow your heart, not your mind, not what someone tells you, but your heart. You can be smart about it, but the heart wants what it wants and sometimes you just gotta follow it. "

Both their words rung in the male's ears. He was kind of surprised with what Yixing said, especially since sometimes the wrong thing comes out and makes him sound a little...unintelligent, but it was wise words coming from someone younger than him.

"Wow, Yix, I'm kind of surprised you said that." Hakyeon was smiling so widely his eyes turned into cute little crescents, like the moon in the sky. 

Yixing nodded along for the billionth time today, "Yeah me too, I didn't know I had that in me." Then he added, "But, it's kind of just from experience. Myeon-ah was dating someone when we met, he eventually left him for me. Of course I felt bad, but I couldn't help it, I had fallen for him. "

Taekwoon continued listening, his mind still processing the wise words of his friends as he sat silently, his forehead now touching his knees and his hands keeping his legs locked close to his body. Wonshik was again on his mind, the image of the hot-ass boy seared into the inside of his eyelids. It was calming, a smile lightening the image as it stayed across the giddy boy's face. 

Hakyeon finished his small talk with Yixing, scooting closer to the edge of his bed and patting Taekwoon's back. Yixing smiled, getting up off the floor stretching and saying, "Well, I'm gonna go meet Suho for lunch." Yixing liked calling his boyfriend Suho sometimes because the meaning behind it was guardian and he liked to think of Joonmyeon as his guardian angel, or at least that was what Yixing had told Taekwoon. 

Once the sound of the door closing resounded back into Hakyeon's bed room, the owner himself tapped Taekwoon's shoulder, laying against the bed and waiting for his best friend to join him. 

Taekwoon climbed onto the mattress, settling himself next to Hakyeon and laying his head on his laid out arm, his body turned towards the older male. He felt small, his feelings jumbled and looking for answers, his mind nonruminant. Sometimes they did this, they held each other, a way to show comfort. No talking, just contact with each other. 

A smile spread across his dark-skinned best friend, telling him that everything would be alright. Taekwoon snuggled closer to his best friend, hiding his face in his shoulder and letting Hakyeon incase him in a protective shell of comfort. Even though Hakyeon was smaller than him, he curled further into his life long friend's arms, reassurance that he would always be there, good or bad. His thoughts flew to the air and he became vapid as he closed his eyes and drifted.  


	6. Five - Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon's mouth shut, a menacing glare taking over his features as he lifted his eyes to meet his sisters, before he disappeared, going to his room and grabbing his things, filling his pockets with his wallet, keys, and phone, and taking a suitable jacket for the snow outside.

Taekwoon walked into his house, the sky deciding that a light snowfall would be an excellent idea at the moment. He wasn't prepared for it, so he was shivering from the little pieces of frozen water melting into his thin shirt. When he walked into his house he felt the warmth envelope him in a big hug, a sigh spilling from his lips as he put his back against the door. His mind was going crazy, filled with fantasies of the one male he seemed to have a particular interest in. 

It sucked so much. Feeling this way for someone that was younger, also someone dating your sister. Hyebin was beautiful, kind, smart...everything Taekwoon felt he could never be good at. He wasn't really beautiful - despite what people say otherwise, he just never took them seriously. He surely never came off as kind because he was super shy some people found him intimidating and rude because he didn't really talk and held a stoic face. Smart? Well, he was a musical prodigy, nothing else he really excelled in. Taekwoon came out of High School with good grades and passed the college entrance exam; he had been given a music scholarship for whatever school he attended. Being Hakyeon's best friend, they both applied for a music school close to home and ended up getting in together.

But that's as far as he's gotten with school, still trying new music majorings before picking one. Hyebin is super good at everything Taekwoon wasn't, it made him feel casted out because some people believed music isn't something important to major in. One time he even heard his father say he wished Taekwoon choose another field to enter, that one burned a lot more than it should've.

No wonder Wonshik choose to date her, she had everything. Hyebin was outgoing and had lots and lots of friends. Though the one thing Hyebin could never take away from Taekwoon was music, she would never have his vocals, his perfect pitch ability, his talent. She could and would never take away the music from his very being because it was his thing, not her's, he would never let her touch it. 

Why would she need it when she had everything anyway? 

Taekwoon walked into the kitchen, checking the fridge and finding nothing to shove away the hoard of thoughts clouding his mind. Why did life have to be so hard? 

~~~

A little later on Taekwoon was sitting on his bed, pressing piano keys while looking through his writing journal. Lyrics and more lyrics filled each page, some underlined for later use, other's crossed out because they were used in one of the many songs he had written. The ones that were x-ed out were just thought to be bad lyrics. 

Recent words he had written in his book were, obviously, about Wonshik. Even if he was nowhere close to thinking about Wonshik, he would sometimes end up writing about him anyways. It was weird, no one had ever affected him enough to the point of being unconsciously written about in his lyrics. Normally, nothing got in the way of his music, but Wonshik was different. 

The front door opened suddenly, making Taekwoon jump and drop his lyric book. Words were exchanged between the two people who had entered, and it had to have been Hyebin and Wonshik. When Taekwoon heard that soothing deep voice a shudder ran down his spine, it had to be the younger couple. 

Taekwoon couldn't help that his mind had been invaded with images of the younger male, driving him to let a small groan slip passed his lips, not really getting why he was always so affected. 

Slowly, Taekwoon listened to the sounds of their footsteps coming up the stairs. It was day time so the lights in his room were turned off and his curtains were opened just enough to let light shine on his workplace. Something caught his attention, the sound of rough panting and the slight creak of a bed. Lifting an eyebrow to the ceiling, Taekwoon got up, slippin off his bed to not make noise. 

He made it down the hallway without a sound, sneaking quietly to look into Hyebin's bedroom, he really hoped they weren't doing what he thought they were. Her bedroom door was slightly cracked, just enough to see the bed from it. What he found was what he never wanted to see.

Hyebin was on top of her boyfriend, both of them lips locked as Hyebin grinded slowly on Wonshik. Yet, something felt wrong to the older male. He could see Wonshik's hands trying to get her off. When they broke apart, Wonshik spoke up. 

"Hyebin, this isn't a good idea, we shouldn't do this, you heard what your older brother said," That was all he was able to say before Hyebin kissed him again, continuing her previous actions. 

"Taekwoon's just jealous, he hasn't done something like this since, well I don't think ever." Those words coming from his sister's mouth sounded harsh, and that's exactly what Wonshik pointed out.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh, Hye? He's just being your older brother." Hyebin scoffed at his words, flipping her hair over her shoulder and continuing to maneuver her hips, like she was somehow changing the subject from what they were talking about. 

"Yeah, sure. Taekwoon's being the 'protective older brother.'" She used air quotes in her statement, rolling her eyes, "How can he not allow me to do this? I bet he would've done it if he could actually talk to someone for once in his life. " 

That was another hit to the heart. He thought his sister thought of him as more than that, but according to the conversation the two were having, it wasn't. Wonshik's eyebrows furrowed together, grabbing her hips to stop her from continuing, he was in no way turned on. How could someone outright talk shit about their sibling like that. Wonshik had a little sister of his own and he would be doing the same thing Taekwoon had. 

"What's the matter, Hyebin? Your not being yourself. " Wonshik said. 

Hyebin gave him a look, replying with, "Nothing is wrong with me. It's Taekwoon that's the matter. I wonder if he would be able to stop us, especially with that soft voice of his, makes him sound like a girl, a fragile girl who needs someone to save her. "

Wonshik slid Hyebin off his lap, sitting up and turning his back to her. Taekwoon's mouth was wide open in shock, how could Hyebin say those things about him so...so nonchalantly? Another strike to the heart. 

Hyebin continued, "Where are you going?" Her tone was rude, full of attitude.

Wonshik looked ready to snap at her but instead continued to hold his back to her, "Waiting for you to realize that you just insulted your brother. " He turned so that she was in his line of view, "Your not yourself Hyebin. Everything that you had ever told me about Taekwoon was always happy, but now you want to insult him? What gives you the right to do that? Especially behind his back? Was everything good you said about him a lie?"

Taekwoon heard everything said between the two, he loved how Wonshik defended him, it felt incredible, but Hyebin's words hurt him more than anything. He thought his little sister was the only person that looked up to him and believed that he could do anything. They were like bullet's that pierced his skin and aimed straight for his heart. 

Wonshik got up, walking towards the door. Taekwoon was frozen in his spot, heart clenching in his chest as he felt the urge to cry, but he refused. When the door opened, it revealed Taekwoon standing there. Hyebin's mouth dropped open, she hadn't been expecting Taekwoon right there. Wonshik was frozen in his spot as well, swallowing thickly as he saw the hurt written all over Taekwoon's face.

"What the hell, Taekwoon!" She shouted at him. He had been eavesdropping on them, anyways. 

That's what shocked Wonshik even more, her outburst. Did she even feel sorry that Taekwoon had heard every mean thing that spilled from her mouth? 

Taekwoon's mouth shut, a menacing glare taking over his features as he lifted his eyes to meet his sisters, before he disappeared, going to his room and grabbing his things, filling his pockets with his wallet, keys, and phone, and taking a suitable jacket for the snow outside. 

He walked passed Hyebin's room - which still held Wonshik in the door frame and Hyebin on the bed, watching Taekwoon take the stairs two at a time and slamming the front door in anger. 

Taekwoon rushed to get into his car, still feeling the cold air nip at his milky skin. Once he got in he rushed somewhere, anywhere was better than his own home, right now. Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled over, turning on his hazard lights and resting his head against the steering wheel. He remembered the look Wonshik gave Hyebin when she started insulting him, it almost held a protective feel to it. 

~~~

 

**_ Hyebin's POV _ **

 

She couldn't believe her brother had heard everything she said. But right now, Wonshik was standing in front of her, a glare pointed in her path as he said, "What is going on with you? What made you think you could say all those things, even if he wasn't at the door to listen to them? "

Hyebin felt anger rise within her. If she had never brought Wonshik over this wouldn't be happening, he would be hers, he would only like her. 

"Do you think I'm stupid, Wonshik?" 

Wonshik furrowed his eyebrows, confusion filling his once angry expression, "What? Of course I don't, what are you talking about?"

"You think I don't see the way you look at each other? You think I didn't see what almost happened in the kitchen? You told me yourself that your bi. " Hyebin continued with her words, feeling rage eat her alive inside. "He's my fucking older brother for God's sake! He's trying to take you away from me!" 

Wonshik was taken aback by her words, feeling himself shake at her words. 

"You and him almost kissed in the kitchen that one time? Am I right? You didn't even notice that I stood right there, until I pretended like I didn't see anything. Would you have done it if I hadn't stopped you two? Just you protecting my brother proved that you seemed to care for him more then me!" Hyebin spat out, her angry expression meeting Wonshik's face. 

"He has nothing to do with that. You know that I don't like when people talk about others behind their back. Where are you coming up with this nonsense?" Wonshik asked even though he knows for a fact that she's right.

Hyebin started to laugh, like a maniac, she was becoming hysterical and just wanted to be left alone. Wonshik was slightly scared, he had never seen this part of Hyebin before and he did not like it at all. 

After what seemed to be forever, she stopped, then said, "Get out, I'm taking a break from you." It was Wonshik's turn to scoff.

"Fine, you know what, their can't be a break when I'm breaking up with you." He said, hearing her gasp as he looked at her one last time.

"You wouldn't, I don't want to break up, I just want a break." Hyebin spoke quickly, she wouldn't let him break up with her over something so small.

"But I do. I can't do this. If your going to get so jealous over your brother that you say stuff like that, It's obvious it's not a good idea for me to stay around. I'm somehow breaking apart you and your brother, and I would rather leave then let that happen." He spoke, turning to the door.

That was the last _Hyebin_ saw of Wonshik that day. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof ead because I am super exhausted, but I hope you liked the chapter. I want to know what you think the next chapter would be. There's a hint at the very end.


	7. Six - Right or Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did his mind tell him that it was right to be with Hyebin, when his heart was getting him to run in Taekwoon's direction?

Taekwoon had no idea how Wonshik found him. It was kind of weird actually and he would've just been blunt about it if he wasn't just insulted by his sister and feeling like a big piece of shit. He had no idea what had happened after he had left but with Wonshik sitting across from him with some kind of sad but relieved look in his eyes, he would have to guess nothing good happened. 

"How did you find me?" Taekwoon finally whispered, picking up a piece of bread from the basket in front of him and concentrating on that. One thing that could and would always comfort him was food. 

"To be honest?" Wonshik didn't really mean to ask, but Taekwoon nodded for him to continue, "I didn't mean to. I wanted to apologize but I didn't think I would get to see you again. " Taekwoon cocked his head to the side, stuffing a chuck of bread in his mouth and filling his chubby cheeks with the warm sourdough. "I broke up with Hyebin. " And this is the part where Taekwoon regrets stuffing his mouth because the next thing he knows, he's choking and has to grab a napkin and spit out his food before he dies.

"You what?" He asked incredulously, after he took a sip of the coffee on the table. 

"I broke up with her. " Wonshik clarified while Taekwoon rolled his eyes. Like he started choking on bread for nothing. "I feel as if I ruined your relationship as brother and sister, I didn't want it to continue if that's what was going to happen."

It was quiet for a little after that statement. Taekwoon felt confused as to why Wonshik was blaming himself when it was his sister that made the lone decision to insult her brother because of....well he didn't even know. The buzz of others talking distracted Taekwoon for a second before he sipped his coffee again, about to say something when Wonshik spoke first.

"You know," He didn't mean to whisper, it just came out that way as guilt flooded through his body, "she saw us? In the kitchen. She said she saw us and that she pretended like she hadn't seen anything." Taekwoon could feel the guilt creeping into his own veins. 

Bingo! That's it. She was terrified that Taekwoon was going to steal her boyfriend. I mean with someone like Wonshik who else wouldn't be terrified of him getting stolen. 

He was the perfect gentlemen even though he seemed like he came off the streets with the tattoos and brightly colored red hair. Wonshik was kind and sweet, he seemed as though he wouldn't hurt a fly. Taekwoon understood, surprisingly. He became infatuated with Wonshik himself, but Wonshik only seemed to lose interest in Hyebin, having directed his attention to the older, shy, less talkative, boring man. 

To think that Hyebin knew, that she wasn't stupid enough to be oblivious to the entire situation going on between her  _ex-_ boyfriend and her older brother. Taekwoon wasn't surprised, she was too smart to not notice. 

"I'm sorry." Taekwoon apologized, he knew what he was apologizing for but at the same time, he didn't. He didn't understand why that was his words, he just let them slip off his tongue.

Wonshik sighed loudly, leaning back and looking through the window they were sitting directly in front of, aka the reason he had spotted Taekwoon in the first place. He knew better, he knew better then to become interested in someone when he was dating someone else, especially since it was her older brother. But how could he not become moonstruck over this perfect being sitting across from him?

The stoic yet chic look that always occupied those handsome features. His cute chubby cheeks and plump pink lips. The chatoyant way his eyes were set and deep coffee brown eyes. He wondered what had gotten into him, this was something new to him, but he intended to find out what drew him so close to the elder. 

Wonshik didn't even understand why he was sitting there, across from his  _ex-_ girlfriend's older brother. It was just an impulse in him telling him over and over that it was important to find Taekwoon right away, to check on him and make sure that he was okay. 

Why did his mind tell him that it was right to be with Hyebin, when his heart was getting him to run in Taekwoon's direction? 

~~~

After Wonshik and Taekwoon had said goodbye - not for the last time, Wonshik hoped - Wonshik went to his friend's house, wanting to seek comfort in him before he continued on any path.

Sadly for him, Hongbin had Sanghyuk and Sehun over to play video games. Wonshik bowed to Hongbin's mother as she let him in and told him that the boys were in Hongbin's room. He nodded and walked into Hongbin's room, plopping onto the couch next to Sehun. 

Momentarily, Hongbin, Hyuk, and Sehun looked up from the game before looking back at the screen and giving Wonshik small greetings. "What brings you here, Shik?" Hongbin asked, his chin hooked onto Sanghyuk's shoulder. 

"Nothing much, I just, need someone to talk to." Hongbin nodded, finishing the race the three were having in first place and canceling his controller so he can put his attention into listening to Wonshik. He tapped Hyuk's thigh lightly and watched as the younger pouted and eventually moved off his lap so he could get up.

Those two were so weird, they met two years ago, became good friends, yet acted like a couple. Although, whenever someone mentioned that they would make a cute couple they would just make disgusted faces and shake their heads. Wonshik couldn't wait till the day they figured out they were completely and totally in love with one another. I mean, come on, with the way Sanghyuk and Hongbin look at each other, it was kind of hard to think otherwise. 

Hongbin motioned Wonshik over to the bed, sitting down and waiting for the slightly older male to sit across from him. "Tell me, what's wrong?" 

Wonshik sighed for the second time that say, closing his eyes and resting his forehead in his hands. He spilt everything, he knew that Sehun and Hyuk were probably listening, but at this point, he didn't care. It felt so nice to let everything fall from his mouth and soak into the air, knowing that Hongbin, for one, never judged anything right away. He always considered what was said and tried to build on from there to help the situation. 

Once Wonshik finished letting the word vomit fall from his mouth, he waited in the silence of Sehun and Hyuk's controller buttons being pressed and tbe TV making small car sounds. 

"That's one complicated situation you got yourself into." Hongbin said, breaking the silence and looking at his old friend. "I'm not very sure I can help but I'll try. " This was a difficult situation in deed, but Hongbin could see how worked up Wonshik was because of it. "How much older is this guy?"

"Three years." Wonshik said, feeling Hongbin's resolve crumble. 

"Wonshik, he's 19? That's older than I thought you would go." Wonshik gave a not so harsh glare. 

"Me too, but I can't just stop my feelings for him. " He admitted sadly, if there was an on and off switch don't you think he would've used it already?

"To make things worse this is you ex-girlfriend's brother. That's gotta be hard." 

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me?" Wonshik snapped a little. 

Hongbin gave him a look, "I'm assessing, hold on." 

Wonshik sat patiently, waiting for Hongbin's response. 

"Okay, so, I would just like to say that what you are doing isn't wrong, it's just not nice in terms of it being your ex-girlfriend's brother. But you can do whatever the hell you want because she doesn't own you, you own yourself and you make decisions for yourself." Hongbin said rationally, resting a firm hand on his friend's shoulder. 

Sehun had paused the game a few minutes ago and migrated to the bed that the other two sat on, "Wonshik, all you can really do is follow your heart. You'll only be miserable if you keep denying your feelings." Hyuk nodded along, having come over with Sehun and snuggling up to Hongbin's side. 

It took a second for Wonshik to let everything sink in, finally nodding along and fully understanding. This was his life and if he wanted to be with Taekwoon then he would, no one to stop him and no one to tell him if it's right or wrong.

 


	8. Seven - A Mother's Intuition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn her intuition.

Have you ever felt abject to a life of loneliness? Yes? No? Maybe? 

Well, Taekwoon feels that way right this moment. Sitting on his bed with his sister in the other room and his parents home. It felt depressing just sitting and waiting for the earth to swallow him alive. Why? Why did he have to like someone he felt was off limits to himself? 

He just kept thinking about the younger up and down, left and right. It hurt, feeling this way and not being able to express it. Even though Taekwoon wasn't the expressive romantic of anybody's dreams, he had his ways of showing affection. 

Those beautiful brown puppy dog eyes that lite up with a look like he had somehow just cured cancer. The red strands of silky hair that looked so soft that anyone would want to just run their hands through it to prove if it was as luscious as it looks. His smile that could light up the room in seconds, as if he were that one string of sunshine that burst through the clouds to give some light to a rainy day.

Taekwoon felt hate for himself in that moment. He was making everything worse and he had no idea to how he could fix it. Thinking about him won't help, sitting in darkness won't help, leaving the confinements of his room and somehow coming face to face with his sister wouldn't help either. Actually, he was kind of afraid of that time that she's had alone, probably thinking of any and everything that could possibly hurt him to the core. 

Hyebin hadn't come out of her room in days. When their parents got home and wondered what happened, Taekwoon just told them she had a break up with her boyfriend, no explanation to why or how. They understood though, continuing on with their everyday lives while making sure she was fed and hydrated. 

A deep sigh fell from Taekwoon's pretty lips, forcing himself to flop backwards with his eyes closed. It had been a bit since he had last seen Wonshik. But all his heart and mind were telling him to do was to find him and kiss the life out of him. 

Soon his door opened, an alerting white slit of light warning Taekwoon of another's presence. He sat up slowly to see his mother walking into the door, a concerned motherly look showing her every emotion to Taekwoon. 

"Yes?" Taekwoon asked, hiding his eyes under his hair as he waited for an answer. 

"Um...I just came in to check on you. You normally are playing the piano or are singing softly, humming notes, and all that jazz. " She rambled slightly nervous, "But you're so quiet. I just wanted to make sure you're doing alright, that college hasn't gotten to you already." 

Taekwoon shook his head lightly, a small smile stretching the corner of his mouth, "I've been doing fine at the university, mom. " 

His mother closed the door behind herself, going over and turning on one of the three lamps in the room. A loving smile stretched across her face, practically mirroring her son's at how identical their facial features look. 

She was a beautiful woman. Light brown hair that was near her waist braided together, golden brown eyes of love and care, and the same gorgeous smile Taekwoon had. Her nose was slightly crooked like Taekwoon's and her ears sticking out slightly when revealed. 

Taekwoon had gotten his looks mostly from his mother, except for her hair, the dark black was inherited from his father. 

The mother and son pair made eye contact, and a knowing look crossed his mother's face. She would know that look anywhere.

"Who is it?" A wild blush spread across Taekwoon's cheeks at his mother's question. Damn her intuition. 

"W-What?" 

"I would know that look anywhere, Jung Taekwoon, so tell me, who is this boy you like?" Taekwoon's eyes widened at her question.

"How do you know it's a boy?!" He rushed out. How in the world could she have guessed?!

A devilish smirk spread across his mother's face and Taekwoon couldn't feel anymore embarrassed then now, "Don't think that I hadn't seen you look at those pop boys online. I've also seen the way you would watch other guys, gosh it was so cute when you would tell me about some boy in your class when you were in elementary." Scratch that last thought, he was even more embarrassed now. 

"Really? I-I did that?" Taekwoon doesn't remember talking about boys to his mother when he was little. 

"Yep!" She smiled and then added, "You also kind of just confirmed it for me." A shrug later and Taekwoon had covered his already beet red face. 

"Anyway, tell me, Taek, I want to know all about him." His mother encouraged, scooting closer and peeling his hands from his face. 

That's when Taekwoon let it all out, telling her every single detail he could remember. He did this of his own free will and his mother was proud when he didn't try to hide the obvious overflowing affection he felt towards this boy. Normally, Taekwoon was shy and docile, always listening and never being anything more than a follower. Now, he was telling her everything he knew about this boy without a single drop of shyness. 

"...There's only one problem..." Taekwoon trailed off, sighing and covering his face with his hands saying, "He's 16...and Hyebin's ex."

That was definitely a pleasant surprise, she was slightly confused though, "The one that broke her heart?" Taekwoon raised an eyebrow, when had any of Hyebin's boyfriends left without breaking her heart or her breaking theirs? "The recent one that she told me about apparently ripped her heart out. She said that he broke her heart for a 'totally horrendous' reason." Mrs. Jung added air quotes to her statement.  

 _Totally horrendous?!_ Taekwoon mentally scoffed and looked down to the ground. "Yes, the recent one. But I know why he broke up with her and it was for a 'totally credible' reason." 

Mrs. Jung didn't know what to think. Taekwoon was saying that her ex broke up with her for a credible reason while Hyebin thinks it was a horrendous reason. Who does she believe? NO, no, she can't believe either one, she has to stay neutral. That wouldn't be fair to either of her children. 

"I'm going to tell you something, " she scooted closer to her son and took his hand in her's, looking down at her son's nimble fingers, they were made for a pianist like him. "Follow your heart to the best of your ability, if it's right or wrong, it doesn't matter, well unless it causes you to murder someone or do drugs, stuff like that and - "

"Mom. You're rambling." Taekwoon told her, squeezing her hand and watching her laugh sheepishly. 

"Right," Mrs. Jung drew out, rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand and continuing on her point, "What I meant to say was, whether it hurts someone, especially family, they should be able to get over it because having you as a friend or brother is more important at the end of the day." A smile spread her lips as she looked up and into her son's eyes, standing up and ruffling his hair. "Now, dinner should be ready in a few minutes, you wanna call Hakyeon over?" 

The same smile crossed Taekwoon's features, the room lighting up at the happiness shining on his face as he fixed his now messed up hair. He loved his mother so much, he wondered what he would do without her. "Yeah, I'll call and ask Hakyeon if he wants to come over." 

Mrs. Jung nodded her head, turning and going to start dinner, but stopping before she closed the door behind herself, "Also, Taekwoonie? I want you to be happy. I haven't seen you smile like that since they made that new latte at starbucks." She snorted at her own joke, looking over her shoulder to see Taekwoon smiling softly at her before she disappeared from the room. 

Taekwoon let the silence ring in his ears. Instead of feeling hopeless and dreadful, he felt like he could do anything. What did he do to deserve someone like his mother? A shrug lifted his shoulders as he reached for the nightstand, gripping his phone and pulling up Hakyeon's contact. Once he pressed the contact, he lifted the phone to his ear, listening to the ring and hearing Hakyeon answer with a, 'Hello?'

"Hey. You wanna come over for dinner?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I forgot the title and summary of the chapter! I feel so stupid. I just added it and sorry if it confused you in anyway or seemed weird, I had been wanting to get the chapter out and realized two days after that I forgot the title and summary. I'll try and make sure it doesn't happen again. Idk how I let it happen in the first place especially since I previewed and edited the chapter before releasing it. Sorry! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated, so thank you!!


	9. Eight - The Best One Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The best one yet." Wonshik replied, hiding his face splitting grin behind the coffee cup.

Wonshik watched as Sehun and Sanghyuk clicked the buttons of their remote controls, trying so hard to beat each other in Mario Kart. One second Sehun was in the lead and the next Sanghyuk was. It was kind of sad seeing as in the last few seconds, they both tied for second place and the automated system gave Bowser first place. It was funny watching them whine though. 

Hongbin came into the room with a bag of chips and some pizza, setting down the pizza box and getting comfortable with the foil bag of chips in his lap. "Well, food!" He said and the two little heathens playing video games attacked, grabbing two slices and seeing who could finish it first. "Alright crackheads, stop that before one of you chokes, " Hongbin smacked the back of both their heads, getting pouts and whines in protest before eating correctly. 

Chips in hand, Hongbin switched his sitting pose so that he was facing Wonshik, wanting to hear him talk, "What's up?" 

"The sky." 

"Smartass." 

"Idiot."

"Heathen."

"Dumbass."

"Shithead." 

"uh...., damn you got me." Wonshik chuckled at their little war, grabbing a slice of pizza before turning to face Hongbin.

"I win, that's what you get for being a smartass, shithead, " Sassy Hongbin was back, eating a chip before smiling and flicking his hair from his eyes. "Okay, but seriously, any luck?" 

Shaking his head, Wonshik swallowed another piece of his pizza and spoke, "I haven't seen him for the past 2 months. I've gone all over town, but it's like he disappeared. "

"Like poof? Out of thin air? Gonzo? Off the radar?" The tanned male rolled his eyes and kicked the other's shin, a frown set on his small lips. Why was Hongbin like this? "Oh come on, I just want to know if you tried hard enough. "

A glare set onto Wonshik's face as he swallowed the food in his mouth, "Of course I did, I waited hours in the coffee shop to see if he would show up, but he never did, Hongbin. Maybe, just maybe something bigger than me doesn't want me to be happy. " 

"You were happy with Hyebin, weren't you?" 

"I...I don't know if I was truly happy with her..." Wonshik answered hesitantly, eating the rest of his pizza and handing the crust to Hyuk. 

"Well, try again. And by that I mean right now. The coffee shop is too long from here. I want coffee," Hongbin said, stuffing another chip in his mouth. 

"Can I get hot chocolate?" Sanghyuk asked, looking over at Hongbin with puppy dog eyes. 

"Me too!!" Sehun said then proceeded to add, "A hyung should always pay for his dongsaeng." 

Rolling his eyes, Hongbin nodded, reaching into his pocket and grabbing some money from his wallet, "Get yourself something too, Wonshik." He ordered and handed over money to cover the cost.

Sighing, Wonshik grabbed the money, muttering out 'yeah I'm gonna get something' before patting his pockets to make sure his car keys and phone were in them. He forced himself off the couch and downstairs to his car, getting in and driving at least 3 blocks to the city and parking in front of the coffee shop. 

Wonshik got out of his car, slamming the door a little too hard as he walked passed it and inside. The aroma of coffee filled the students nostrils as he got in line, fidgeting with the lint inside his pocket with impatience. Shifting his feet from side to side, Wonshik looked up at the ding of the bell, made for alerting the workers, and couldn't believe his eyes. Taekwoon seemed ethereal in that moment, almost like Wonshik had been imagining the black haired beauty all along. For some reason he had never seen Hyebin in the same way, their had always been something different with her brother.

Immediately, Wonshik turned his gaze, having caught Taekwoon's eyes and watching as they widened with realization. Once he looked up again, he saw Taekwoon rushing to the bathroom, hands shoved in pockets and head down, catching Wonshik's eye before walking through the door. Wonshik stepped out of line, bee-lining it into the bathroom. When the door was closed behind him, he was pushed up against the wooden surface, partially surprised by the action.

Both of them were breathing heavily as though they had just ran up 3 flights of stairs. Their hearts were beating at the speed of light as they connected eyes, heat rushing to Taekwoon's face as he saw the way Wonshik looked at him. It warmed his heart when Wonshik flicked his eyes down to Taekwoon's plump lips, the elder copying the action. Finally, he started to lean in, his eyes hesitantly flickering between Wonshik's eyes and lips, looking for any sign to stop, but all he was getting was 'do it!'

Lips touch lips and it was like the world came together to complete the puzzle. Everything felt so right. The world had fallen away from the two as they started to move in sync, Taekwoon pressing harder as he wrapped his arms around his junior, holding his waist and pulling him closer, flush against his body. Wonshik moved quickly to wrap his arms around the elder's neck, tilting his head further for more access.

Soon they had to part, both of their eyes opening as they parted, slightly confused to how their eyes closed in the first place. Taekwoon connected eyes with Wonshik, having not noticed that the younger had his fingers threaded through his hair. The elder pulled Wonshik closer then possible, placing a chaste kiss on his mouth before bumping their foreheads lightly.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again, " Wonshik started out, a smile spread across his lips as he felt giddy at what just happened.

"I kind of thought the same thing, it's just that I had to make up my mind. " Taekwoon whispered, feeling Wonshik press another kiss to his awaiting mouth.

All Wonshik did was hum in agreement after the peck, locking eyes with Taekwoon. The shy male let a small smile cross his face as he leaned forward, kissing Wonshik inocently before pulling away completely.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go. Can I get your number?" A nod came from Wonshik as they exchanged phones and numbers, handing back the appropriate phones.

Taekwoon smiled as he shoved his phone back in his back pocket, going for the door but being pulled back by his wrist. Wonshik gave him one last kiss before letting go of the older, watching him walk out the door with a pink tint to his round cheeks.

Wonshik couldn't believe that that had just happened, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to keep himself from freaking out like a teenage girl. He was hyped now and felt ready to face anything he could. Finally, he walked out of the bathroom, just catching Taekwoon walking out of the cafe and getting the drinks that were wanted from his friends which Hongbin had texted to him sometime during his short ride there.

He had gotten all the drinks in a cup holder and went out to his car, but not without tipping at the cash register with the left over money. Hongbin's parents were rich so Wonshik was sure he wouldn't mind no left over cash. When he got back to Hongbin's he just couldn't stop smiling, greeting his friends and setting the coffee's on the table.

A smirk took over Hongbin's face as he picked up his coffee, "Was it a fun trip?"

"The best one yet." Wonshik replied, hiding his face splitting grin behind the coffee cup.


	10. Nine - "Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what they say, "Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned."

Taekwoon came home excitedly, his parents gone so he didn't have to hide his blushing face. He ran upstairs, shedding his coat and grabbing his phone. Taekwoon felt like a teenage girl, but he couldn't help the giddy feeling bubbling in his chest. The shy male typed out his best friend's number and pressed the green call button. When Hakyeon picked the phone up, his immediate response was, "What?" 

"I kissed him," Taekwoon whispered like he was just figuring this out himself, "I did it, I kissed him and he kissed me back. More like he kissed me and I kissed back." 

To say Hakyeon squealed was an understatement, he shrieked into the phone making his best friend pull the device away from his ear to keep from blowing out his ear drums. "Are you serious?! " After Hakyeon took a deep breath he continued, "Sorry, I've just been living through you with the crush thing since I forgot how awesome it was. But I still have an amazing boyfriend."

A smile spread across Taekwoon's lips, his teeth hooking onto the bottom one to keep the smile from splitting his face. Why did this make him so happy? Even his stomach fluttered full of butterflies at the meaning behind the kiss. 

"We exchanged numbers, but I don't know what to do now." Hakyeon made a noise of disapproval. 

"Obviously, you need to call him!" 

"I know, but I don't want to do it too early, what if that's weird?" 

"Taek, this guy used to be your sister's boyfriend, it's already weird. "

That quieted Taekwoon down, how could he forget such an important part of this entire situation? He used to be his sister's boyfriend and now he would be Taekwoon's. For some reason, Taekwoon felt super smug about it, feeling like he proved that somehow he was better than his sister. Yet, he felt completely bad about it. He was the cause of their break up - more like the topic - and his sister already hated him. What would happen if she found out that he had kissed Wonshik? That was something Taekwoon did not want to find out. 

Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, Taekwoon spoke more level-headed now, "Right, yeah, he was Hyebin's first." There was some kind of sad tone to his voice that made Hakyeon sigh through the receiver. 

"Yes, he was. Yet, it was his choice and he chose you. Get over it, she can be a bitch if she wants, but you will not feel guilty for doing what you feel is right." 

Remembering that Hakyeon can't see his nod through the phone, Taekwoon whispered out an, "Okay." 

"Good, now I want you to tell me all abo-" Taekwoon whipped his head around as he heard a loud crash from down stairs. Hakyeon must've heard it too since he started asking through the phone in a loud voice, "Taekwoon? Taekwoon, what's going on?!" 

He lifted the phone to his ear again, hearing his heart in his ears as his blood pumped through his veins coldly. His sister was home, but she wouldn't break things, it couldn't be her making all that noise. Adrenaline burned in his blood as he spoke into the phone, "Hakyeon, I'll call you back." Before his best friend could protest, he hung up, stuffing the phone in his pocket and getting off his bed. 

Getting to his sister's room he opened the door, walking in and looking around. Hyebin wasn't in there, but that's not what concerned him. It was the claw markings in the bedding that got his eyes wide. Her vanity set mirror was broken into little pieces, the makeup spilled all over the wooden surface and brushes with the bristles torn from the head. Taekwoon walked in further with an incredulous stare, his eyes now focusing more on the bed that he had a better view. Stuffing from the bed came up from the claw scratches. Pillow feathers decorated the disaster and the blankets framed the head board. 

Finally, his gazed looked at the wall, a small whole was punched into the wall. It registered in his mind that there were two things that could've happened there, Hyebin was taken but not without a fight or she did this herself. Was Hyebin okay? Would she do something like this?

Another crash broke his concentration from the room. Someone else was in the house and it was either Hyebin or a stranger. Taking a deep breath, Taekwoon dared to walk to the stairs, pressing his feet lightly to the steps, feeling as though most of the sounds he made were super loud. He could hear his heart going a million miles per hour and his blood pumping to and fro the four chambers.

When the sound of ripping rang through his ears, Taekwoon was finally able to see who and what was going on. Papers with music notes and lyrics written on them fluttered to the ground as they were ripped to shreds. That was his hard work torn so easily and sprinkled around the living room. His eyes trailed to the scattered pianos keys and his now broken in half keyboard. Tears stung his eyes as he kept going. 

Eyes reached the split guitar that lay on the ground, its strings pointing up in all different directions. Taekwoon's fifth birthday present - a pitch pipe - lay next to the splintering wood of the guitar. It was smashed by something hard because he bet that if he picked it up, it would be as flat as paper. Two pieces of his flute -  a present from his tenth birthday - were bent into acute angles, the keys sticking out of place as the towelette that came with them ripped in two as well. 

 As he got closer to the scene before him, he traveled to see his piano in perfect condition, it hadn't been touched thank God. That piano meant more to him than anything else that was destroyed in the room. Taekwoon walked passed the debris, feeling a sense of sadness wash over him as he stepped over everything. Everything on the floor held memories, flashbacks of Taekwoon learning to play the flute, guitar, learning how to use the pitch pipe, of him teaching Hakyeon how to play a few chords on the guitar, and of him making songs on his keyboard since he was 12. It rushed the memories behind his eyes and he knew he would never have them back. 

He got over all the stuff on the ground and walked into the garage, seeing as it was the only place Hyebin could be. The sound of tools being moved around caught his attention, making him turn to wear his father's tool box sat on a shelf collecting dust. Hyebin was there, digging through the heavy tools like she was looking for something she had loss. 

She looked completely wrecked, hair tangled and messy, eyes red rimmed with messed up makeup framing them, tear strikes scorched into the makeup on her cheeks and stopping at her chin like some kind of scar. Seeing her like this made pity flood his chest, she must've really loved Wonshik, but it gave her no right to do all of this. Anger washed over his pity, the new memories of his destroyed instruments and shredded papers flushing out any sadness he had toward her. This was his sister for crying out loud, she knew how important his things were to him. 

Taekwoon was able to seeth out a controlled breath before asking through gritted teeth, "Hyebin, what the fuck are you doing?!" 

Hyebin didn't respond, just kept searching until she slowed down and picked up something out the box bringing it to the light. Taekwoon was too angry to be afraid of his sister holding a hammer. He marched over to her and roughly spun her around, but when his eyes met hers, he was too late to stop what was coming next. The older of the two gagged, stumbling back and gasping for breath. He gagged again as he stared at her with shocked eyes. 

Did she just punch him in the throat? She just punched him in the throat. She punched him right in the _fucking_ throat! 

Shock and surprise kept Taekwoon from blocking Hyebin's path to the living room. He gasped again, finally cough and gaining his ability to breath back. His hands held his throat, coughing spluttering out of his throat as he caught his breath. When he felt like he could go after her, he did. 

His voice was wrecked right now, vocal chords wrenching shut as he saw her standing by his piano. The one he had learned to play since he was two. His precious grand piano.  

Taekwoon's eyes filled with tears as he now understood why she wanted the hammer. His voice became pleading as he tried to say, "No....please, don't." He cough as he watched her bring the hammer above her head. Shaking his head, he tried to get there before she could do anything but it was too late. 

Bringing the hammer down on the piano, the polished surface broke into a hole. Taekwoon's eyes grew big and tears finally slipped down his cheeks, fresh waves of sadness rolling off of him as he fell to his knees. Blow after blow was delivered to his favorite instrument and most prized possession, yet it felt like a shot to his heart. Each hole was another into his body, each scratch was like a whip cracked over his skin, broken and bleeding fresh blood. The destroying of the beautiful instrument made a horrible sound, like it was shrieking for Taekwoon to save it. But he couldn't, all he could do was sit and watch as Hyebin beat the piano off it's legs, watching it crash to the ground with a loud thump. What really threw Taekwoon off his knees even more were her words. 

"You kissed him! He was mine! It was all your fault! You broke us apart!!" She screamed out as she smashed the piano keys out of place, not looking up to watch them fly around the room. The wood splintered as the sound of the piano strings snapping hit her ears. Hyebin was still yelling out nearly the same words, tears spilling from her eyes as well. 

Taekwoon felt like everything was going in slow motion. His heart hammered against his chest as he watched the hammer come down on the piano again and again, his vision a perfect 20/20 on the attack. Taekwoon felt his very soul breaking and splitting like the piano. It was a pile of rubble when Hyebin finally stopped. Her breath was heavy and more tears flowed down her cheeks. She dropped the hammer on the piano and walked away like she did nothing, going up the stairs. 

Taekwoon didn't watch her leave, just crumbled as he took it all in, his wrecked piano all over the floor, strings bobbing in the air at the impact of the hammer falling one last time. He fell to the ground as if he was in child's pose, then turned on his side, sobs wracking from his chest as he curled into himself. His mind was gone, floating off into grief as he curled himself tighter into a ball. 

Hearing the front door open, Taekwoon didn't look up, instead cried harder, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head. Someone gasped loudly, but Taekwoon could only remember the screams of his piano chords, the sound of wood splintering. Warm hands landed on his arms as he cried out as though he was the one [thing] beaten. He was pulled tightly against a chest, someone stroking his head as they tried to calm him. 

"Who did this?" A voice that sounded a lot like Hakyeon's rang through Taekwoon ears, distracting him from his distress. The strange thing was that Hakyeon didn't sound like the one holding him. So who was?

"I don't know." Wonshik. Another sob bubbled out of his throat as he wailed with sadness. All of this destruction was because he was selfish and finally wanted something other then music to be in his life, but no, Hyebin had to demolish one or the other. You know what they say:

"Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned." 

 


	11. Ten - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night the two joined as one, knowing that they would be together for a long time to come.

_**1 Year La** **ter** _

 The apartment smelled kind of like a new car. Polished wood and marble, dustless corners, newly coated paint, and all around clean bathrooms. He had been living in the apartment for about three months now, and had somehow found the energy to keep it in pristine condition. A small dining room table lay in the dining room with a small crystal chandelier of its own. Sitting pillows graced the floor around the cute little table bringing a cultural mood to the atmosphere. It wasn't a big apartment, but it was spacious in Taekwoon's opinion.

A window in the middle of living room allowed light into the room, brightening the apartment with rays of golden sunshine. Lamps were placed on nightstands with an average sized couch that could fit, at most, 4 people. Two small bean bags placed beside the couch on either side, ready to welcome more guests. And a small flat screen TV hung over the mantel, tiny plants framing alongside the TV on the shelf below it.

Knocking caught Taekwoon's attention, pulling him towards the door as someone gave a reiteration of the first knock. Opening the door, Taekwoon couldn't help but smile at the person behind the door. Wonshik, his boyfriend of six months, stood behind the oak door, a bag of food in hand and a cup holder with two coffees occupying two of the spaces. Taekwoon let him in, pressing a kiss to Wonshik's cheek before closing the door behind him.

"How's your day been, Hyung?" The younger asked, setting things down on the dining room table.

"Better now that you're here."

"Yah, why'd you have to make it cheesy?" A shrug was the answer he got in return as Taekwoon grabbed two sets of metal chopsticks from his kitchenette drawer. The two sat across from each other as they set everything up. Wonshik handed Taekwoon his Americano, taking his own drink in his hands as he sipped at the hot chocolate. Scoffing, Taekwoon rolled his eyes, typical Wonshik always opting for hot chocolate instead of the wonderful, rich flavor of coffee. He just couldn't see how anyone chose anything over coffee.

The two set off eating the food, smiling and talking about what they had done that day. Wonshik complained about teachers and homework, telling his elder about the juicy gossip floating around high school, as well as Wonshik’s prom coming up in a few weeks. Taekwoon contributed in the conversation with what he was learning in his music studies, offering to teach Wonshik something new. Of course, the younger was always excited to learn something new from his boyfriend, especially if it had something to do with music. A long sigh left Wonshik’s lips as he set his chopsticks down, taking a swig from his hot chocolate. 

“What is it, Wonshik?” Taekwoon asked, taking another chopsticks full of food and stuffing it in his mouth, looking like a squirrel storing nuts for the winter.

The look of Taekwoon’s adorable cheeks being full of food makes Wonshik want to swoon. How was he so lucky to have ever met someone like his boyfriend? 

It was only a year ago that he had met the elder, and 10 months ago that they had started dating. It made Wonshik shiver at the thought of what they had been through, especially Taekwoon with his sister.

Her decision to wreck all of Taekwoon’s favorite belongs was the worst possible idea she could’ve ever had. The grand piano was replaced by Taekwoon’s parents, but Hyebin wasn’t let off the hook. She was grounded for a year - also because she wrecked other things inside the house, but mainly because she destroyed Taekwoon’s belongings. Hyebin now worked two part time jobs to pay off her parents for the expensive stuff they replaced. Yet, Hyebin hasn’t even tried to talk or at least apologize to her older brother.

If Taekwoon wanted to see his parents, they either went over to his apartment or they went out to eat. Taekwoon didn’t know if he would ever be able to walk through that house like he used too. 

The songs Hyebin ripped up were explained to his teachers because some of them were assignments. He had written new songs though, this time not as dark or depressing as before. They were more upbeat and talked about finding love throughout life. 

Wonshik was next to Taekwoon every step of the way, avoiding Hyebin at all costs to avoid another triggering.

The two had finally gotten together - having been very encouraged by their friends to “start the fucking relationship already!” - words courtesy of Lee Hongbin himself. 

A smile tugged at the corners of Wonshik’s mouth as he came back from his light space out. “I love you,” he said, watching a twitch in the corner of Taekwoon’s mouth before it turned into that fond goofy smile only Taekwoon had. 

“I love you, too.”

~~~

**_Three Months Later_ **

 Some people would say that Wonshik was too young to know what love is but trust him did he ever prove those people wrong. In a last attempt to break the two up, Hyebin called the police, telling them that Wonshik was still a minor while his older brother was a full on adult. The entire situation happened a month or two ago, having caused a mess surrounding their relationship. This situation got Hyebin another 5 months of grounding. 

 The good thing was that the law said, 'Intercourse with a minor is illegal unless you are that person's spouse. If they are more than three years older than the minor then they are guilty of a felony. ' Taekwoon felt extremely lucky that day, he was  _exactly_ three years older than Wonshik. They were legally allowed to date as long as they didn't indulge in sexual activities, which was no problem to them. They could wait. 

Once the investigation was over, the two lovers were hugging each other to death, having been separated for more than a twenty four hour period of time. It really made Taekwoon think. If his sister ever came up to him and apologized and asked for forgiveness, would he give it to her? Would he let her into his life again because she was his sister? It worried Taekwoon that she could use his forgiveness against him, but at the same time, family is forever right? Shaking his head, Taekwoon laid back on the bed of his small room, a hand petting Wonshik's hair as the younger had fallen asleep next to him. 

Taekwoon looked down at his boyfriend, pressing a kiss to his forehead and sighing loudly. After everything the two had been through, all Taekwoon could wonder in his bedroom was, what next? 

He needed his piano, it helped him think when he could listen to the clashing chords of an augmented tune, or the sweet crescendo of a major triad. Yet, he would have to wait. His piano sat in a flat a few minutes away from the apartment he lay in, having no space for the glorious, new grand piano. 

Right now he would lay next to  _his_ boyfriend, holding him and falling asleep with a sense of successfulness. 

~~~

**_Two Years Later_ **

Wonshik is now eighteen and can legally do anything he wanted with his long time boyfriend. Now Hongbin was dating Sanghyuk so he was with a minor now, especially since him and Wonshik are the same age and it's October 31st. Wonshik and his friends were invited to a Halloween party, thrown by one of Hakyeon's friends.

The group of four friends walked into the party, Sanghyuk hanging off of Hongbin's arm with Sehun behind them. Everyone inside the party was dressed to impress. A few angels and devils here and there, the occasional serial killer and a few chucky's. 

Immediately, Wonshik set out to find his boyfriend, something inside his stomach churning the giddy bubbles of excitement as he weaved throughout the crowd. He didn't even care that his friends had followed - not really knowing what to do with themselves. When he made it to the kitchen he looked around eagerly, running into Yixing and Junmyeon. Yixing was wearing a sheep onesie and Junmyeon was wearing a biker's jacket with his hair gelled up and swayed to the side. As Wonshik went on, he heard Sehun approach the couple and heard clipped versions of what they were. 

Sehun was a monster, dressed in nearly all black with fake bruises across his face and fake smeared blood near his mouth, two piercings adorning his left ear. As said before, Yixing simply wore a sheep onesie, looking as cute and adorable as ever. Junmyeon was a biker, wearing a black with milky white spots button up jacket and combat boots matched along with black pants. 

Wonshik continued to walk throughout the party, Hongbin and Sanghyuk tailing him as he searched through each person. Taekwoon hadn't told him what he was going to be for Halloween, so in return, Wonshik hadn't either. Smart idea, right? 

After a little bit longer of searching for the elder man, he was finally spotted talking with his best friend and Hakyeon's boyfriend. Wonshik almost choked at the sight before him. Taekwoon stood tall in all white, his vest worn without a shirt underneath and a red choker rest against his pale skin. That wasn't even the best part, his hair was bleached blonde, resting lazily near his eyes as he conversed smoothly with the other two men. 

The three friends walked over - after Wonshik was done drooling over how hot Taekwoon looked, - and interrupted the conversation when Hakyeon spotted them. A bright smile lite up the man's face as he turned towards the three, forcing Taekwoon to look over his shoulder. Smiling lazily, Taekwoon turned and waited for the rest of them to join the conversation. 

Approaching, Wonshik leaned over to kiss Taekwoon's cheek, both of them wearing heeled shoes and nearly the same height. "What are you?" He asked, letting his eyes trail the open v of Taekwoon's chest. 

"A slave." The elder shrugged, taking a drink of whatever was in the red cup, "What about you?" It was Taekwoon's turn to let his eyes trail down Wonshik's costume. The younger boy was wearing a long purple robe with swirls of blue lines and tiny flowers, a fan hanging from his material belt wrapped around his torso. 

"I'm supposed to represent the land of Shangri-La from the novel Lost Horizon. "

Taekwoon nodded, reaching his hand up and petting the gelled back part. "I vaguely remember hearing about that. You look cute." 

"Interesting choices, one I can't figure out is Hongbin, what in the fuck are you?" Hakyeon asked, turning to the man. 

Hongbin narrowed his eyes at the elder, replying with all the sass, "A voodoo doll, dumby. " He wore his hair down and over his eyes, black as pitch. He had a blazer on with a blue undershirt, stitches running along the seams of the outfit, trailing from his chest to his pants in random parts of the seams. Hongbin also held a tiny voodoo doll in his left hand, showing it to Hakyeon as if it wasn't small enough not to spot the cute little thing. 

"Oh...I can see that. Sanghyuk, are you a cyborg?" Hakyeon asked. Hongbin threw his arms up, his costume should've been just as obvious. 

"Yep," the youngest spoke, a smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend grumble. Sanghyuk had his hair styled red and covering his forehead. Black tattered clothes adorning his physique and expertly drawn cyborg parts. That had to have taken a while because he looked so real. 

Jaehwan hooked everyone's attention when he added, "Your makeup looks so real. Who did it?" 

"A girl I know, she wants to be a special effects makeup artist." 

"Nice. My costumes kind of boring since, Hakyeonie  _forgot_ to tell me he was throwing a party. All the good costumes were gone and this one looked the best with my complexion." Hakyeon rolled his eyes and leaned forward to kiss the pout from his boyfriend's lips. 

"I already said, I'm sorry. " Jaehwan just huffed adorably, getting a few chuckles from the group.

Wonshik then fully looked at Hakyeon, he was wearing a white button up shirt with at least 4 buttons undone, showing off a little bit of skin. He paired it with black pants and shiny dress shoes. His hair was wavy over his forehead and with a purplish grey tint. 

"What are you, Hyung?" 

Hakyeon turned towards his junior and smiled as he said, "I'm based off of a novel as well, Perfume: The Story of a Murderer. I have a snake upstairs if you wanna see." 

Cringing away and slightly hiding himself behind Taekwoon, Wonshik shook his head, "Uh, no thanks, I think I'll be fine." Smirking, Hakyeon shrugged and started conversing with someone else in the little group they had. 

~~~

Later on that night, Taekwoon and Wonshik sat in one of the bedrooms inside the house, not very sure whose room it was, but wanting a little privacy. The two made out with each other, Taekwoon having had lowered Wonshik to the bed and Wonshik cupping one side of Taekwoon's face. Invested in one another fully, they continued, kissing slowly and passionately. 

Taekwoon pulled away when he felt like he would pass out from oxygen deprivation, taking in big gulps of air as he leaned down and pressed loving kisses into Wonshik's neck, trailing them to his ear before whispering, "Are you sure about this?" 

Nodding wildly, Wonshik captured Taekwoon's lips for a languid kiss, putting more pressure on both of their lips. He released him, feeling Taekwoon go back to his spot on his neck, starting to nip and suck at the golden brown skin. "Yes." Wonshik finally said verbally, though it was a whisper near the older's ear. "I've been waiting for you-you, for years. I'm not passing up this opportunity." 

A dark love bite rested against the beautiful brown tan skin, giving Wonshik a sense of being owned and he loved that feeling rippling through his chest. Both of them moved together as though they were the lyrics to a melody. Wonshik let out a small moan, letting out a breathy, "I love you. I'm in love with you Jung Taekwoon."

Smiling, Taekwoon leaned back up so they were face to face, pressing one of the softest kisses to Wonshik's small lips before saying, "I love you just as much, Kim Wonshik. " 

That night the two joined as one, knowing that they would be together for a long time to come.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, folks!  
> I'm kind of surprised I finished it because I was twisting and turing throughout the chapters, changing suddenly and then trying to connect everything. Overall, I feel like I could've done better, but I'm glad this is finished.  
> I struggled along the way because some of the chapters didn't sound right, but in the end I sorted it out and got it posted!   
> I really just want to say, I appreciate you all for taking the time to read this even though I think my plot is kind of shitty. I hope y'all enjoyed the story!!  
> Comments are always loved and Kudos are highly appreciated!! 
> 
> Also, character costume eras:  
> Wonshik- Shangri-La  
> Taekwoon- Chained Up  
> Hakyeon- Scentist  
> Jaehwan- The Closer  
> Hongbin- Voodoo Doll  
> Sanghyuk- Error  
> Yixing- Sheep  
> Junmyeon- Tempo  
> Sehun- Monster
> 
> It took me a while to come up with those because sometimes concepts like KokoBop can't be represented as a costume.   
> If you wanna chat you can find me on twitter @Overloaded.With.Kpop, I've had it for awhile and have barely used it so...  
> Well, Love You Guys! I will be posting a new oneshot soon so stay tuned!


End file.
